


Blue Wave New Year's Fluff

by Ceramix



Category: UTAU
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, New Year's Eve, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28473414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceramix/pseuds/Ceramix
Summary: fuckin uhhh i speedran writing this because i remembered that i had to make a new years thing after half a bottle of non alcoholic  champagne at 10:30 so it kinda sucks major ass but it's very self-indulgent so i'm happy :D
Relationships: Soune Taya/Namine Ritsu
Kudos: 2





	Blue Wave New Year's Fluff

"Tayaaaaa~" Ritsu giggles sleepily, nuzzling her girlfriend's cheek and snuggling into her arms. Taya gently brushes Ritsu's rust-colored hair to the side and presses a kiss to her forehead, which Ritsu gladly returns the favor of. They remain like that, watching the New Year's countdown together with an almost-tangible buzz of excitement in the air, until something seems to shift...

"Taya?"

"Hm?"

"Do you... do you think this year will be better than the last one?" Ritsu asks, looking tense. Taya pauses to think before she answers.

"Well..." she begins. She removes her monocle and polishes the lens with a cloth that was tucked in her pocket, the same way she always does when she's thinking. "...I was not fortunate enough to be able to see the future, so this is merely a guess. The way I see it, you're tough enough and I'm smart enough that-"

"Hey, I'm smart too, asshole!" 

"-I never said you weren't, dear. As I was saying, we've both survived one considerably awful year, and I think we can make it through whatever this one has in store for us, yes?"

"You're right..." Ritsu nods and closes her eyes. "And we'll stick together, yeah?"

"Indeed we will." 

They fall asleep holding hands, and awake with the new year's sun.  
  
 _-Here's to a happy New Year's Eve and a good 2021-_


End file.
